


remus the blanket thief

by peachsneakers



Series: flufftober [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Creativitwins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fluff, Gen, Janus is mentioned, Nightmares, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus has nightmares and knows exactly where to go.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: flufftober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969483
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	remus the blanket thief

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Stop hogging the blankets!"

Remus tiptoes across the broad white expanse of fluffy carpet, his bare toes sinking into the softness. The shreds of his nightmare still cling to him like a ghoulish shroud.

_Nearly there,_ he tells himself. His brother is a slumbering lump on the bed, buried under a drift of blankets. He gets up on tiptoe (why did Roman make his bed so freaking _high_?) and pokes Roman in the shoulder.

"Wake up," he whispers, prodding Roman again for good measure. "Roman. Come on. Wake up." Roman mutters something unintelligible and rolls over. Remus's eyes narrow.

"Roman, if you don't wake up, I'm gonna draw butts on every idea you've ever thought of for Thomas," he hisses. Roman jolts upright in bed, flailing arm nearly walloping Remus in the nose. He stumbles back just in time, glaring indignantly at his brother. He is swiftly met with Roman's own glare.

"What?!" Roman demands. "It's _bedtime_ , Remus, you're supposed to be asleep! Surely even _you_ sleep at night."

"Nightmare," Remus mumbles, twisting the hem of his shirt. It's a tee shirt that Janus gave him, and it has a kraken emblazoned on the front. He would have woken up Janus, but Janus didn't get to bed until late, and he's...touchy when woken up that early. Not that he wouldn't understand, he would, but Remus feels just a little bit better going to his brother instead.

Roman's face softens in understanding and he scoots over in bed, holding open the covers in wordless invitation. Remus scrambles up into the bed, all flailing elbows and bony knees, glad that he's had a shower in the past few days. Roman can't complain about the smell when as far as Remus can tell, there really isn't one. He hasn't even eaten deodorant in the past twenty-four hours, as part of a bet with Jan Jan, so his breath instead smells pleasantly minty.

"Night, Remus," Roman mutters. Remus pokes Roman's hair, met with a warning glare. "Good _night_ , Remus," Roman repeats. As if on autopilot, the fingers move, digging behind Roman's ear and surprising a helpless squeal of laughter free. It's not until Remus stops that Roman notices his brother's duplicitous dealings.

"Hey!" Roman squawks. "Stop hogging the blankets! You're like a heater, as is, you don't need all the blankets!"

"Do so," Remus retorts, rolling himself up in them like a burrito. He already feels too hot, but he ignores it in favor of luxuriating in just how _soft_ Roman's blankets are. His own are pretty ratty and patched. It doesn't help that he keeps dropping undefinable liquids and shit on them. He's burnt so many holes in his duvet, it resembles Swiss cheese. Really moldy Swiss cheese.

"Do not!" Roman insists, tugging at the end of them. "Give them _back_ , you- you uncouth blanket hog!"

"I don't even know what that means, so no," Remus says smugly. After several more minutes of tugging, Roman huffs and lies back, giving up. Then he snaps his fingers and a soft, fluffy duvet falls out of the sky.

"Hey!" Remus says indignantly. "No fair, using conjuring powers!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't _need_ to if my twin wasn't a _blanket hog_ ," Roman sniffs. Remus pauses. Well, he can't argue with that.

"Fine," Remus says. "But don't be surprised if you wake up with _slime_ on your blanket."

"Don't you dare!" Roman cries. "I let you sleep here out of the goodness of my heart and this is how you repay me?" Remus considers for a moment.

"Yes," he says. "Thanks, bro." 

Roman softens again, settling back into the bed.

"Just go to sleep," he grumbles.

Snickering, Remus does just that. His nightmare has never been farther from his mind.


End file.
